


Song of wandering souls

by tojund_for_us



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accident, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medicine, Memories, Pain, Thinking, bad side effects, dangerous medicine, nasty injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro isn´t really ok with the cook fighting him everytime they see each other, but on one point, Sanji crosses the line. Zoro get outraged and the result is something Zoro had never even dared to dream of. Not as a nightmare, not as a good dream. To be honest Sanji turns the whole ship upside down, well at lest the Crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun, the ocean, the grass beneath him. Zoro loved sitting on the deck of the thousand sunny. She was one of the most beautiful ships he had ever seen. Well, the first one was Going Merry. Nearby, Chopper, Usopp and Luffy were making fun of something not very important while music was heard from downstairs. It was nice to have happy nakamas, but the best was, they left him alone... because they thought he was asleep. Only that he wasn´t. Sometimes he did sleep on deck, but often he didn´t. He just sat there, listening to the other childish nakamas´ laughing, the sea and the ship singing the melody of the wind while he thought about friends, enemies, getting better or stronger in no time and Sanji. That damn cook bothered him so much, it was incredible. Even though they didn´t speak much, they constantly fought over things that weren´t really interesting. Zoro would shut up most of the time if it wasn´t Sanji who shouted at him. That damn pervert of a man wasn´t able to form one single sentence without insulting Zoro. It was unnerving and made him angry. The only good Thing was that the cook was capable of fighting him without both of them getting too much damage. He growled. Damn cute curly brow, love cook, shitty cook, pervert. Yes, in Zoro´s oppinion Sanji was a good-looking man. He thought the worst enemy on this ship would be a kind of nice guy if he wasn´t so mean to the swordsman. Zoro hated it and loved it at the same time. He loved feeling the strength of those damn long legs, hated to fight the one he had feelings for. The only peaceful moments Zoro had in Sanji´s presence were while the cook was smoking. Zoro always watched the smoke swirl around those beautiful lips and the one eye you could see. It was so deep and emotional with the color of a stormy ocean, but he would never admit that to anyone. Never ever.


	2. Chapter 2

The sudden ringing of the ship bell tore Zoro from his rest and his thoughts as a shadow blocked the sunlight and a not very friendly, perfectly clean, expensive, black shoe landed in his side. “God damnit, you lazy ass! Stop sleeping all the time and do your damn job!” Sanji yelled at him. Zoro growled when he felt a part of his heart cringing at those harsh words. It made him angry that that cook could hurt him so easily. Really, really angry. How dare that idiot to talk to him like that? Sanji didn´t talk to anybody of the straw hat pirates like that except Zoro. He didn´t do anything bad, so why? And yeah, he knew that his off- duty time was up, but the bell had rung just seconds ago! He suddenly felt all anger from the last couple of months rising inside of him.

“You bloody bastard!”He shouted and jumped to his feet. “Leave me the hell alone! Go fuck yourself!” Before he knew what he was doing it was too late. He had taken out his swords and swung them in a deadly attack, his goal set on a shocked cook.

 

Sanji was working in the kitchen as every day, but for a few weeks now he couldn´t entertain himself by making tasty food for Nami and Robin any more. The problem was the window or better what was outside. Every time he looked out there would be Zoro laying on the grass and enjoying the warmth of the sun. For Sanji it was a torture to see this perfectly shaped body all the time. How dared that booze addicted third-class swordsman to look so good just sleeping in the sun? Sanji loved that dump idiot, he had recognized a few days ago and he hated himself for it. How could he have possibly fallen for Zoro? All that made Sanji want to punch something, anything… Zoro. When the ship bell rang he stormed out of the kitchen yelling, Zoro should move his damn ass too. He kicked the swordsman into the side and was surprised by a growl being the only first reaction. Why not? That stupid marimo didn´t have to shout an insulting reply every time. Well, it was fine too. Sanji just wanted to turn around to head back to the kitchen, when Zoro suddenly began roaring and taking out his swords. That fool wasn´t going to start a fight now, was he? Sanji´s eyes snapped wide the moment he recognized the technique Zoro just used… on him. It was too late, Sanji was frozen to the spot seeing a cross of pure energy approaching him. He stood there, feeling his body torn apart, feeling his life fading in front of his eyes and for a moment he saw Zoro´s expression of utter disbelieve of his own action and the blank horror in those green eyes staring at him. But there was something else Sanji had never seen in them. It was pain and with that a part of life streamed from the swordsman´s evergreen eyes building one tear that begged for mercy, trying to tell Sanji that Zoro never meant to kill him. Sanji felt a tear falling from his one visible eye too and held up a blood strained hand, trying to hold on Zoro for dear life. “S… sorry, Zor-ro!” He whispered while blood ran out of his mouth and down his throat. Then, everything went black.

 

Zoro felt a tear falling from his eyes and stared at Sanji´s hand in total disbelieve. What had he done? Then Sanji whispered: “ S…sorry, Zor-ro!” and fell backwards with his eye closed and a blood cowered body. “God! What… did I do?” Zoro breathed. What did Sanji mean by sorry? “Oi, Sanji.” He said more confident than he felt right now. Maybe, but… Zoro´s Hands were shaking when he kneeled down to check Sanji´s pulse. He felt horrible guilt and panic wash over him when he couldn´t feel it for a moment, but then there was a slight hint of a pulse. He sighed in relieve, laying a hand on Sanji´s cheek. “Oi, don´t you die on me , Sanji!” He whispered then looked around. Nobody else had noticed yet. “Chopper!” He roared over the deck, but apparently the little doctor didn´t hear it. Damn it. He needed the reindeer. What was he supposed to do? Leave Sanji all by himself and go looking for Chopper? No, no, he couldn´t do that. He wouldn´t do that. Suddenly it came to him like a slap in the face; while he was considering, Sanji was dying and every second was important. He had to do something. The next moment Zoro picked Sanji up and ran in the direction of Chopper´s room.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro almost kicked in the poor door to Chopper´s office. “Chopper! We need your help!” he yelled at the reindeer. Chopper´s jaw dropped the moment he saw Sanji.

“Oh, Sanji! What happened? Aaah, we need a doctor, quick!” the little reindeer cried, running around his room while his hooves constantly tugged on his hat. Zoro laid injured cook in one of the few beds in there.

Then he crabbed Chopper and held the doctor up to his face and said more calmly than he actually felt: “Chopper, _you_  are the doctor on this ship! Now stop crying and don´t let Sanji die without trying to save him!” Chopper stared at him for a moment.

“Uh… oh. I´m the doctor, right. Ok Sanji, hold on. I´ll help you.” He jumped out of Zoro´s arms, inspected the injury for a moment then began to run around the room in light speed, all the while mumbling something the swordsman couldn´t understand. Zoro wasn´t sure what to do now. Shouldhe stop Chopper and ask him if he needed help? No, better not. Should he stay then or leave? He didn´t want to leave. Damn it, he, Zoro the future king of the swordsmen, had done this to his nakama. He had the right to know whether he would make it or not. But on the other hand, staying wasn´t very wise either. After finishing Chopper would ask him questions about what happened and that was absolutely not good. _Not_. Good. “Hey Zoro, could you please help me getting Sanji out of his clothes? I can´t do that right now. I forgot to do it earlier.” Chopper´s strangly happy voice tore him away from his thoughts and his jaw dropped. First of all, why was Chopper happy? And secondly, he, Zoro, was asked to take the clothes off Sanji, his greatest enemy and secret love on this ship? Zoro recognized fast enough that Chopper was staring at him and he closed his mouth abruptly.

“Ah, right. Why… do you want me to take that pervert cook´s clothes off?” he asked while standing up and walking over to the limb body. The little reindeer turned back to the medicine he was mixing.

“Because this is a special medicine. It´s dangerous, but more than dying can´t happen to him anymore.” He answered. Zoro made a face. Oh, ok. Now… it couldn´t be that difficult. Zoro slowly began to take away what was left of the clothes. He had hoped he could at least leave the boxers where they were, but soon he saw, they weren´t better than the rest. He sighed then carefully pulled them off too and gulped when he saw that Sanji was blood covered even between his legs. “Yosh! Let´s wash him a little bit then we have to tug the medicine around him!” Chopper said cheerfully, climbing down his chair.

“Do we have to-” Zoro began, but was cut out by a wet rag flying towards him. Wait, did Chopper say something about wrapping the medicine around- how was that supposed to work? “Chopper, why wrap the medicine around-” Zoro was cut off by Chopper again.

“C´mon, Zoro! Help me wash him!” the doctor replied and Zoro sighed again placing the rag on Sanji´s chest. All in all it had only taken a quarter of an hour, but Zoro was finished. The more he had to touch Sanji´s lifeless body the more lust he felt. The stronger the lust got the more guilt he felt. The more guilt he felt the more he concentrated on Sanji. It was a vicious circle. “Ok, Zoro! Now please help me spreading the medicine on that- well, more or less cool table.” Chopper shouted excited. Zoro took a deep breath to calm himself. Damn 15 minutes of hell and he couldn´t go now, because he was the guilty one. That meant he had to make sure that Sanji would survive.

“Why do we have to spread that boiling dough of a medicine on an empty table?” He asked while he walked away from the door to help Chopper.

“Well, that´s why it´s a special medicine. You can form it while it´s warm, but it will change while it cools down and it will stay the form you´ve given it. It´s a bit like gum, but more like a blanked.” The little doctor explained, but then he sighed sadly.

“What´s up, Chopper?”Zoro asked confused about the sudden change in mood.

“There´s a problem.” The reindeer replied. “What problem?” Was another question from the green haired man. Was it about the dangerous part mentioned earlier? 

“Uuhm… it´s just that… this medicine-“ Chopper stopped mid-sentence.

“Yeah, what´s up with it?” Zoro didn´t really like it to press the answer of his question out of the ones he asked, but this was Chopper. He was cute and young and sometimes needed all of the encouragement Zoro could produce in such a short time.

“Ah, it´s just… nobody really knows the side effects of it.” The doctor mumbled eventually. The swordsman´s eyes snapped open.

“Oh.” There was silence for a moment, both spreading the medicine on the table. “So… what did happen to others?” Zoro asked after a while.

“Wait, I once learned it. So, uhm, there was one who committed suicide, but that was because he wanted to do that anyway, there were another two or three people who got hallucinations and there were a few that couldn´t temporarily recognize their family and friends anymore. One was vomiting right after eating, two said that one of their five senses got stronger and another one claimed to feel where people stood. Three others talked about moments they could see other´s pasts and memories as well as their dreams and fears. And… ten didn´t wake up anymore. One of the ten- I found that out by myself- had been dead seconds before the medicine was used on him. Ah, and there were four or five that had to fight incredible headaches or constant pain, sometimes even for rest of their lifes. Sudden bleeding, vomiting, shutting down of the immune system, brain damages, the people hurting themselves or somebody else and paranormal behavior can be side effects too.” Chopper said in high speed, not even trying to count everything on his hooves. Zoro gulped and tried to fight the urge to vomit right onto the table.”

“Oh… ok. And… you´re sure that´s the only possible way?” Chopper nodded and jerked around when a horrible scream came from upstairs on the deck. Zoro hit himself with his palm to his forehead when he remembered. “Chopper, do your job then come to the kitchen and tell what you know. I´ll try to get everyone else in there. I forgot to clean Sanji´s blood off the deck!” Zoro shouted, running out the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

On the deck stood Nami, her eyes wide in horror while everybody else ran to her and asked each other about the blood. Zorro rolled his eyes at Luffy suspecting it could be an animal that looked like blood. “Hey guys! Come into the kitchen, I have to tell you something about the blood.” He shouted, but no one moved.

“But Sanji will kick us out again!” Luffy pouted. “Wait, wait. Boys, shut up!” Nami interrupted.

“Where is Sanji? Wouldn´t he be looking for me and Robin around here in case there was some monster he could protect us from as the gentleman as he is?” Goddamn why had this witch to be so intelligent? Sometimes Zoro really likes to throw her overboard.

“Well, Nami. That´s exactly what I wanted to tell you in the kitchen.” He answered. “That shit cook had an … accident. Fell bad.”Nami raised an eyebrow. She didn´t believe him and she knew that he was the guilty one. The others stared at him.

“And where is he right now?” Brook asked.

“In Chopper´s room. Our little doctor is treating him right now, but when he has finished he will come to the kitchen and give a detailed report to us.” Well, bravo Zoro, that one sounded good! He watched his nakama coming to live and running into the kitchen. Shit. He had to tell Chopper that it had been an accident. As soon as his nakamas were inside he ran back downstairs to the doctor´s room and bumped into the little reindeer on the last step of the stair. “What do you think did happen?” He asked while he helped Chopper up again. The reindeer just stared at him with his big knowing eyes and Zoro felt his heart sinking. “Listen, it was an accident! He fell badly. Don´t you dare telling anything else!” Zoro hissed. Chopper looked shocked for a moment, but suddenly began grinning.

“Ok, but I will only do so if you promise to take care of Sanji half of the time!” Then he hopped up the stairs leaving Zoro dump founded. He was supposed to do what? He shrugged it off and followed the doctor into the kitchen.  
Everyone jumped out of their seats when Chopper entered followed by Zoro. “So?” Nami asked impatiently.

“Ah, Nami. Well, I think he´s going to be alright in two months. Otherwise he would be dead by now.” Chopper answered and began his presentation while slowly everybody went pale. Zoro leaned against the door frame. What was going to happen while watching the curly brow? Sanji attacking him? Sanji dying? Sanji thinking he, Zoro, was Nami? Sanji trying to kill him? Trying to kill himself? Sanji getting depressive? Zoro had never been in charge of somebody who cried or was a childish person. Well, except Luffy of cause, but that was something else. To be honest Zoro didn´t know how to comfort somebody crying and he had a bad feeling that this was going to happen sooner or later. Brook´s voice suddenly tore him from his thoughts.

“Now, please. Let us eat the last of Sanji´s meals for the next two months or maybe-” He stopped mid sentence and everyone began eating carefully, even Luffy ate kind of civilized. Zoro didn´t really eat, he just stuffed small bits into his mouth to pretend to be eating, but was thinking about the one burning question that was on his mind since his deadly outburst. Why did Sanji say sorry? The normally happy, but now silent and kind of early dinner was just finished when there was a horrible scream coming from below decks that made everybody jump and run into that direction.

 

White. Black. White… and black, black and white. The story of black and white. There wasn´t anything to be recognized as anything special and yet Sanji could see a door in front of him. Black and white. Every dead soul that that wanted peace went to black and white, the world nobody could return from. Hell, what was he doing here? He didn´t want to die! Suddenly there was a voice inside of him, nowhere and all around him at the same time. “So you came to black and white while struggling for live. You want to be dead and still stay alive. Boy, it won´t work for you, it hadn´t worked for me.” Sanji spun around himself.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“The one.” Came the answer. Sanji nodded. He didn´t know anybody with that name.

“Come in, Sanji, Going Merry is waiting for you. C´mon shitty cook.” Wait, was that Zoro´s voice?! Sanji turned to the door and froze to the spot he was standing on, wherever it might be. The door had opened and Zorro stood there without any shirt, a real grin on his face and his hand reaching for Sanji´s.

“What?” Sanji asked confused. “Come on in. It´s wonderful inside. There´s no fear, no sadness and no pain. Whatever you will do, I´ll be by your side and be yours.” The Zoro said standing in the door. Sanji´s jaw dropped open. Was this the one´s way to convince him to die?! Well, they seemed to be well informed. Zoro. No, no he wouldn´t. But Zoro… no, no, no. No!

“No!” He gasped. “NO!” His roar seemed to destroy everything but the endlessly pained evergreen eyes.

“I´ll wait for you” Zoro whispered then the eyes disappeared to green dust that flew away with an upcoming storm, the howling of the wind being the only sound Sanji could hear. Slowly darkness fell and silence crept from everywhere killing every slightest sound but his heartbeat. Sanji felt his eyes falling close, a bed beneath him, something on top of him, his limb body and that incredible pain. A door was kicked open and he heard voices shouting, suddenly falling to whispers. Sanji didn´t really feel like moving, but he was curious where he was, so he opened his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody stormed into Chopper´s room while the little reindeer tried to be louder than the rest to tell them to be quiet. Eventually he was successful and everyone went more or less soundless. Suddenly Sanji stirred and Chopper carefully approached him. Nami followed close behind while the others stayed back. Zoro was the last one of the Group to enter the room, his heart pounding with the question what was going to happen now. Trying to calm himself he leaned against the door frame and watched Nami placing her hands on Sanji´s shoulders. Suddenly the one eye snapped open and the stared around the room. “Sanji, are you alright?” Nami and Chopper asked at the same time. Zoro felt his heart sinking when Sanji just stared at them.

“Uhm… why can you speak? Aren´t you a reindeer?” He asked eventually.

“Oh no! He can´t remember us!” Brook cried while Sanji looked around a little bit confused.

“Are we on a ship? Is this a pirate ship? Or are you all off- duty that you don´t wear your uniforms?” The blonde asked. Everyone exchanged looks then Nami began speaking.

“Sanji, you’re on the Thousand Sunny and you are a part of the straw hat pirates. You are our ship cook and you want to find All Blue! I´m Nami and those are Chopper, Robin, Usopp, our captain Luffy, Franky, Brook and there in the doorway, that´s Zoro, the first mate.” She smiled, but Sanji kept on staring at her.

“Nami? “ He asked. Everybody nodded enthusiastically and Zoro shifted a bit. Why did that idiot remember Nami, but nobody else? The cook caught him off guard as he exclaimed: “Isn´t that a girl´s name? ´Cause you don´t really look like a girl. Nobody of you looks even near human! What the hell are you?!” Zoro had to cough. Well, that was strange. The cook was hallucinating. “Zoro” The cook said slowly and Zoro stared at him feeling his heart pounding in his throat and his mouth going dry. “Quite a nice for a tiger, but I would´ve named you Roronoa.” Sanji continued while everybody stared at Zoro. Nobody had expected Sanji to react to Zoro´s name and even remember his first name, but the cook didn´t recognize it.

 

“Nami, Usopp, Luffy, Franky, Robin, Brook, Chopper, Zoro.” Sanji couldn´t remember any of those names except the last one: Zoro. It was strange. He knew this name but it was far more strange that he was supposed to be in a pirate crew with a bunch of creatures that looked like animals, but could talk and walk like normal people and the captain and the first mate were a monkey and a tiger.

“Nami?” He asked slowly and everyone´s expression seemed to lighten up a bit. He didn´t really know why he should know her, but at the moment he didn´t care. The tiger in the doorframe shifted a bit and seemed to be the only one who wasn´t overly fond of him saying that name. Sanji found that he didn´t like that tiger angry or upset. Nami, Nami. Well, he really couldn´t remember anything no matter how hard he tried. He only knew that the name was female, but the cat in front of him wasn´t looking female if you left out that strange sign on their left arm. “Isn´t that a girl´s name? ´Cause you don´t really look like a girl. Nobody of you looks even near human! What the hell are you?!” The tiger coughed. Zoro, the tiger with three swords on one side and three earrings in the ear of the other side. “Zoro” He thought loudly and the tiger stared at him. Wasn´t there a last name? Suddenly Sanji remembered one name that could fit for this tiger: Roronoa. Sanji would call him Roronoa, that was certain. “Quite a nice name for a tiger, but I would´ve called you Roronoa.” Now everybody was staring at the poor tiger, who tried to look at anything but the others, but Sanji ignored it. Funny how powerful he was with only words. Only the reindeer called Chopper didn´t have the expression of shock and disbelieve on its face. It was a knowing one and somehow scared Sanji. He sat there and watched in silence for a while, while thinking about the other names. The monkey decided to watch him instead of his first mate, the reindeer tugged on that strange sheet that had fallen from his shoulders the moment he had sat up and the owl named began chuckling while watching Roronoa who seemed to have a hard time to get himself under control. An owl. “So, Robin, you seem to be female, very intelligent and the most civilized person of the whole crew. Nice to meet you.”

 

“… Nice to meet you.” Zoro looked up. Sanji said that Robin was intelligent. Were this his pervert reactions or did Sanji see her as an intelligent creature? “I´ve got a question I´d like to ask you: Since you are an owl, can you write and grab thins or can you just fly?” Zoro glanced at Robin at tried to imagine her as an owl. Robin began chuckling again.

“Oh, I´m a special owl. I can only fly for five seconds, but I can grab things with my wings. I´m also able to write.” Zoro looked over to Nami who was obviously pissed that she hadn´t been recognized as a girl too.

“Oh, ok.” Sanji smiled widely at her, then turned to the rest. “Ehm, Franky, right? You´re quite big, even for a bear, don´t you think? But your pink and blue fur looks really cool!” The cyborg looked down himself in surprise, but stayed silent. To be honest Zoro couldn´t think of an animal that fit better to him. He was just so damn big. “Sooo…” Zoro turned his attention back to the injured cook like everyone else did. “So a monkey as a captain, huh?” Sanji asked looking Luffy up and down. The crew began staring again. Zoro didn´t know either whether it was a good or bad sign that Sanji recognized their captain as a monkey and whether it was by name or looking. Luffy jumped onto the edge of the bed, gave his cook the best smile he had and began laughing.

“I knew it, Sanji! You can at least remember my last name!” Sanji looked surprised for a moment and Zoro felt his heart sinking once againwhen Sanji began laughing too. “Wow, that´s funny! A monkey called monkey!” Luffy´s smile faltered a bit.

“Oh, so you didn´t know that this is my last name? But I don´t care! It´s nice to have you back! We already thought you dead.” Zoro´s hair in his neck suddenly rose. Something really bad happened right now, but he didn´t know what yet. one look at Sanji and everything was clear to him. Before anybody could react Zoro had drawn his swords and kept Sanji from kicking anybody in his reach by pressing the sides of his swords against the blonde´s bare feet.

“Get the hell out of here, you hopeless fools! Chopper, help me!” He shouted the moment he felt Sanji´s energy drown from his body and Chopper just caught the unconscious man in time.

“Ah, we shouldn´t have done this to him!” The reindeer cried as he placed Sanji back beneath the medicine sheet and Zoro shoed the shocked crew out of the room. He leaned against the closed door, but when he felt Chopper´s look burning on him, he looked up and stared right into the dark big eyes of the doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

“How did you know what would happen, Zoro?” The reindeer asked and Zoro shrugged, looking away. It just had been a feeling, but that wouldn´t satisfy Chopper.

“Well, I always had the feeling that he somehow feared death and I thought that he would react badly to this question after just surviving. Seems like I was right.” Chopper nodded and turned on a screen that showed things Zoro decided he didn´t understand. There was only one he could recognize as the strength of the heartbeat. Chopper grinned proudly.

“A new technology I found in the last port.” Zoro nodded and turned to leave the room, but the smallest nakama held him back. “Zoro, I have to do some reading in the medical part of the library, so please keep an eye on him. But please be careful since he remembered your name. Nobody knows how he will react to you the next time he will wake up.” With those words he jumped out of his office leaving an irritated Zoro behind.

 

The nothing changed into two points of green light glowing in his direction. They came closer, eyes, green eyes. Zoro´s eyes. He looked so dolefully at Sanji. Suddenly they shattered and green glowing dust flew away into nowhere. “Zoro, stay! I´m sorry, I´m so sorry. I can´t have you, but please give me a part of your light in this darkness!” Sanji whispered. He held out his hands until he was surrounded by light. He could barely see, but he recognized a shadow over him that he would never be able to forget. “NO” Sanji whispered as the shadow slid closer. “No, stay where you are!” He felt the glomming particle in his hand and looked down at it. In front of his eyes it turned into a green glowing knife. Sanji didn´t wait one second and tried to fight the shadow off of him, but it just laughed and began putting his cock into a place Sanji had never let anybody even near since that special time. Suddenly the face of the shadow changed and lightened up.

“Oi, Sanji. Everything´s fine. Nothing to worry about.” Zoro said while the rest of the shadow still raped Sanji.

 

Zoro listened to Sanji´s breathing when the cook suddenly began mumbling. He only understood his own name and this mysterious “I´m sorry” again. Because he didn´t know what to do he kept on just sitting there and listening to Sanji calming down for a moment, only to literally jump out of bed while kicking everything away from him and screaming something that sounded like: “No, stay away from me!” Zoro slowly began worrying about the wound. He had to calm that rampaging dump ass somehow so he grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him slightly.

“Oi, Sanji. Everything´s fine. Nothing to worry about.” The reaction was the opposite of the word´s purpose.

“Zoro, why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you that you want to break me this way? Do you even know what this is called?! You´re damn raping me! Zoro, I beg of you, stop it right now! I said I didn´t want anybody there! Let go of me, stop it, you´re making the nightmare only worse, can´t you see that?” What did Sanji think he was doing? Did he really dream of him, Zoro, raping Sanji?! Zoro slowly let go of his shoulders and leaned back to take a few breaths. What the fucking hell?! Next to him tears were dwelling in of Sanji´s eyes. Damn it. He had to wake him up to tell him everything was all right, but first: was he allowed to wake Sanji and second: how would he react to him? Zoro struggled with himself for a moment then stood up to wake his crying nakama.

 

“Oi, cook, wake up, wake up!” Sanji heard Zoro calling for him and immediately knew that he was in reality now, but he was caught by panic. No. No, the marimo mustn’t see him like that crying like a baby just because of a bad dream.

“Leave me alone, shitty swordsman!” He shouted as he curled up into a ball with the intention to hide his tears.

 

“… shitty swordsman!” Sanji curled up to a ball with his back to Zoro, who sighed. So he seemed to be back to his normal self again that only insulted Zoro and never said anything nice or appreciated what he, Zoro, did or said. Zoro was silent for a moment. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? Well, let´s try this one.

“You had a bad dream” Neither was it a question nor a stamen, but Sanji took it.

“Fuck you marimo. That wasn´t a dream and neither was it a nightmare.” Zoro had to cough. What the hell, he had never- wait, did that mean that Sanji had once been raped?

 

“You had a bad dream.” It wasn´t a question, Sanji could hear it, but he didn´t want Zoro think that he was weak. No, he would not stop fighting!

“Fuck you marimo. That wasn´t a dream and neither was it a nightmare.” And you know that it is my history! He added in his thoughts. The coughing surprised him a little bit. Didn´t he expect him to answer or what did he think?!

“Oi” Zoro suddenly said in a surprisingly low voice as if he was sad or hurt “I don´t know everything about this, but believe me, I would never do this to you. We´re… nakamas, aren´t we? I´m sorry for everything I´ve ever done to you.” Sanji couldn´t trust his own ears.After a few moments he felt a wave of euphoria wash over him. Zoro didn´t entirely hate him?! He sat up and wiped the tears away with a few swift motions of his hands.

“Promise me! I don´t believe you just saying that! Promise me or I´ll kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes. If you find one please comment and tell me. My english is not the best. I hope you enjoyed it so far!!!  
> Thanks for the kudos so far!!!  
> Tojund_for_us


	7. Chapter 7

It was the maybe thousandth time Zoro thought “What the hell” this evening when he heard himself apologize for things he had done and things he had never done. “Promise me or I´ll kill you.” One more time what the hell, but Zoro didn´t even need to consider whether or not promise.

“Ok. What should I swear by?” He asked. “By something or someone you love.” Sanji answered and Zoro immediately got the feeling that he made a big mistake. He could hardly swear by Sanji himself so there were only his swords, but would they be enough?

“My swords are one of the most important things in my life.” Man, that was strange to talk with Sanji like they were friends- or at least neutral without insulting. Sanji grinned.

“Well, I just began suspecting you wanted to swear by your booze ration. Zoro rolled his eyes and kind of sighed in relief. Sanji was almost back to normal and he had him back, even interacting a bit more friendly with each other.

“Ok. Here, I swear to you by my swords that I will never hurt you ever again and that I apologize for everything I´ve ever done to you.” Zoro said and suddenly there was a Sanji in his lap hugging him tightly. He was shocked at first, but then just hugged back while Sanji whispered a “Thank you” into his ear. It was amazing to hold Sanji, to feel him, to be friends with him, to trust him, to have his trust. Slowly Zoro felt a problem rising in his trousers and he was so relieved when Sanji jumped out of his lap to greet Chopper who just came through the door. Said reindeer cried in surprise when he was lifted up and hugged by an overly happy and childish Sanji. Zoro laughed at the sight in front of him, but stopped the moment the cook ran out of the door and he caught sight of Chopper´s expression. “Oi, Chopper, what´s up?” he asked and kneeled down beside him. The doctor hid his face under his big hat.

“His state will soon change to the bad.” Zoro smiled cheerfully instead.

“Oh, Chopper. We will be able to deal with him, trust me.” But his answer didn´t seem to have any effect so he got serious again and stood up to sit in his chair. “Want to tell me the rest, Chopper?” The reindeer hopped from one hove to the other and avoided looking at him. What was up with him? Did he find out something really bad or something? Zoro worried, but the following question was surprising for him.

“You… you like him, don´t you?” Zoro blinked a few times.

“Eh… yeah, I do.” It was better to be honest to Chopper, he seemed to know anyway. 

“Do you really like him? I mean, in what way- how much- you- him-”He mumbled blushing a deep shade of red. Oh, ok, that was more difficult to answer.

“Uhm, well… that way how he is right now is perfectly fine with me.” Chopper stared at him mouth wide open. “Uhm, what´s up?” Zoro asked carefully.

“Do you know how this phase is called?”

“No” Immediately Zoro had the sinking feeling inside him again. This was not going to be good.

“Well, it´s the… sexual phase. You were the first he saw and he immediately trusted you and remembered you, didn´t he? The only problem is that there are reasons that led people to call it sexual phase. How I got it he will want to… well, have sex with everybody in eyesight. As long as he is childish like as right now it´s all right, but the moment he turns that other way, we must bring him down here. Do you understand what that means, Zoro?” The swordsman stared at him. Oh. OH. How were they supposed to treat Sanji without him seeing them? And he seeing them meant that he would want to have sex with them. Not good. NOT good.

 

Sanji had never felt so delighted. Oh, there on the deck sat his beloved Nami and Robin! “Nami, Robin! My beautiful Ladies! How are you? I´d like you to taste a few new drinks I created recently. I hope the late time doesn´t bother you.”Sanji shouted with his eye popping out in the usual form of a heart. He jumped onto a shocked Nami and nearly hugged her to death while Robin just chuckled. The bad dream Sanji had had was already forgotten. He grabbed both by the hand and flew over the deck to the kitchen, dragging Nami and Robin behind him. Sanji kicked open the door and stared into Luffy´s face for a moment. The captain was the first to move and swallowed the bite of meat in his mouth.

“Ah, hey Sanji! Eehm, I didn´t do anything, everything´s all right, nothing´s broken, I just thought I´d might help to… eehm, clean up and… eh, yeah.”

“So you stole meat, huh? Bad boy, I should teach you a lesson.” Sanji said twinkling with his eyes. Luffy´s jaw dropped to the floor, but Sanji only grabbed a rose out of nowhere and gave it to him with a seductive smile. “Maybe see you later, cutie boy.” He whispered. “Come on my ladies. Have a seat. I´ll make you something to eat. Maybe we can have a little chatter too?” Luffy stood in the doorway, thunderstruck and clearly not knowing how to react while Nami and Robin followed Sanji inside.

“Eehm… Sanji, since when do you flirt with our captain?” Nami asked carefully. Sanji turned around smiling.

“I don´t know. I think he´s cute, so why not have a try? Is that not ok with you that I flirt with Luffy?” Nami immediately held up her hands.

“Oh, no. I just... wondered for a moment.”


	8. Chapter 8

“So what are we supposed to do now?” Zoro asked carefully.

“Better we go find him before he has time to do something he might regret later.” Regret. Yeah, Zoro had felt this the whole evening and knew that it wouldn´t stop in the next time. “Zoro?” “Mh? Yeah, what´s up?”

“Please don´t let him do anything stupid that might hurt you both in the future. Please!” Chopper whispered and Zoro picked him up to hug him slightly.

“Hey, Chopper. I´m Roronoa Zoro, the future king of the swordsmen and you are the most skilled doctor I´ve ever met, Tony Tony Chopper. We will make it, believe me!” He said setting the reindeer back down again. “Come on, let´s find our troublemaker!” With those words Zoro ran out of the doctor´s room and began searching the ship. After a while he came to the idea that the cook of this ship might be in the kitchen, so he went that direction. On deck he found Luffy leaning on the main mast with a rose in his hand and a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. “Hey, Luffy! What´s up with you? Where did you get that flower from?” Zoro asked silently begging that the rose wasn´t from Sanji, but his hopes were crushed.

“From Sanji, why do you ask? By the way is he back to normal or is this just a side effect of the medicine?” Luffy tried to smile, but for the first time in the time Zoro has known him he failed his cheerful smile. At first Zoro just stood there thinking a very complicated way of “Oh shit!”, but then he sat down next to his captain and fished a bottle of booze out of the depth of his pockets. He had to know how others saw the whole situation and how they handled it, because he was in charge of Sanji.

“What did he say to you?” He asked avoiding Luffy´s question. Luffy looked down at the rose for a moment then looked up to Zoro.

“Well, he caught me stealing the food and instead of kicking me out he said that he wanted to teach me a lesson and that we might meet tonight. He was actually trying to seduce me, I think.” Fuck. Zoro felt jealousy rising within him, but pushed it down again.

“And… what do you think about it?” He asked with a dry mouth. Now Luffy´s smile was real again and Zoro immediately got a terrible feeling.

“I´d be fine with that! But… I want to tell you the truth, Zoro, I´d be with every single one of this crew, but I don´t want us to split just out of jealousy. Please don´t tell anybody about that, ok?” Zoro was frozen in his motions. Did this mean that his captain would want to be with him, his first mate, too? And above all Luffy was the second person who was willed to show him a very personal part and personality. Why him? Zoro swallowed hard. Now that he was drowning himself in love, guilt and regret suddenly the crew decided that the first mate was the best to pore over with their own feelings and problems?! He set the booze between them and looked up into the night sky to calm himself a bit.

“I won´t tell anybody as long as you want. I swear by my swords.” He said quietly and stood up to head to the kitchen, but Luffy called for him once more.

“Zoro… it´s a phase, am I right?” Shit. What was he supposed to do now? Obviously Luffy would agree with Sanji´s plans, but could he, Zoro, the first mate really crush his captain`s dreams of a happy relationship? Shit. He couldn´t lie to him either. He gulped. Luffy deserved the truth.

“Yes… it´s a phase.” He looked down at his feet. “Sorry.” Then he walked over to the kitchen leaving his booze and a thoughtful Luffy behind. He hoped that he didn´t destroy too many of Luffy´s hopes.  
Zoro was so sunken in his thoughts that he first didn´t realize that he had opened the kitchen door and was now staring at the most embarrassing scene he had ever walked on in his entire life. Sanji wasn´t wearing much anymore, his trousers and his jacket lay on an unused chair while the shirt was completely unbuttoned and the tie hang loosely around his neck. Nami wasn´t wearing her shirt either and both of them were flirting with each other. Robin just watched them and sometimes added something to their conversation that obviously was nothing for children. God, Zoro was glad there were no children on this ship he had to keep away from the kitchen right now. Suddenly Sanji stopped in his movement and stared at him. “Hey, Zoro! Want to come over and join in with us? It would be fun if there was another cutie around to help me.” Zoro´s inside clenched and suppressed the urge to cough, but couldn´t help the slight blush on his cheeks.

“Ah, eehm… well, ah, Chopper waits for you in his room, he wants to check you cause of your wounds. And it´s quiet late you better all get a little eye-shut, Luffy decided to get up early tomorrow. Come on, Sanji, you don´t want an angry Chopper dragging us both down to his room, do you?” Zoro stammered the first idea of a lie that he could come up with.

“Oh.” Sanji looked a little bit disappointed, but then his face lit up. “Ok, but I want to see you naked too, cutie.” Then he grinned, grabbed his abandoned clothes and gave both women a kiss before leaving into the cool night. Zoro just wanted to follow him when Nami called him back.

“Not so fast, Zoro. I´ve got a few questions to you.” He sighed and closed the door leaning against it, looking at the navigator. “What the hell is up with Sanji? Why is he like this and why do you want him to get to Chopper right now? Can´t this wait?! For the first time I was all right to have sex with him and right then you walk in to drag him away! What´s the Problem?!" Zoro sighed. God, he hated that witch and what did Sanji give her to make want him? Money?

“See, that´s the so called sexual phase. He wants to have sex with everybody in eyesight. The only problem is that his reaction afterwards will be unpredictable and to avoid that our ship doctor ordered to bring him back to his bed so that Sanji can be treated. Also Chopper said that nobody should have sex with him. It could end badly for both. And now excuse me; I have to keep Sanji from disturbing any other people on this ship!” With those words Zoro jumped out of the kitchen panicking when he couldn´t see the cook.

“Hey, Zoro. Don´t worry, I brought him down to Chopper.” Zoro spun around and stared into Luffy´s eyes.

“Oh, did you, eehm, ok, thanks.” He said recognizing that was far too close to him than he liked.

“Here, you forgot your booze earlier.” Luffy held up the bottle and looked at him with a worried expression.

“Hey, is everything all right?” Zoro took the booze and stared at it for a moment before giving it back. “Yeah, you can keep the booze. I don´t want it right now.” Luffy looked surprised for a moment then he smiled.

“Ok, thanks Zoro. Have a good night.” Zoro watched Luffy walking away with big goofy smile in his face and a half emptied bottle of booze in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so sorry for not updating sooner, but my poor excuse is that I´ve been busy lately. I still hope you enjoyed it so far!!!


End file.
